onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Funimation fans, picks for future dubbed characters
For those who are fans of the Funimation dub, I want to hear input on who you think would suit as a voice actor for when they catch up to current arcs. As of now, they are an episode away from meeting Camie the mermaid. Soon they will get to the Summit War arc, and then the timeskip! Issho, Sabo, Kyros, and any other character you like, who do you have in mind for a va? AsuraDrago 01:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Troy Baker or Chuck Huber for Law. Chris Rager for Urouge. Beyond that I have no serious opinions. 01:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I always imagine Troy Baker as Kyros, and I can never imagine who would voice Law. For Sabo, someone like Johnny Young Bosch? AsuraDrago 01:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) All I know is that the Supernovas are already cast. This came directly from both Mike McFarland and Joel McDonald. 01:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thats awesome! Any idea when the cast list will be released? AsuraDrago 01:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Let's see, considering how much of Thriller Bark they have yet to release, factor in Spa Island, and the ETA Alex Moore told me about an audition she went in for which may or may not have anything to do with OP, the announcement might happen in early summer? Maybe May? At the latest August? This is purely based on guesswork and heresay, so don't take anything I say as factual. 01:44, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I would like Christopher Ayres or Sean Schemmel to play Caesar Clown, and I peg Andrew Love for Vergo. 01:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Actually, if we learn from history, Huber wil probably play Caesar. 01:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL Doctor Stein. But I would like to imagine Sean voicing Caesar, he also voiced Dr. Indigo and did well as a mad-clown scientist. And its cool you spoke with Alex Moore, its good to know the actors are picked out. AsuraDrago 01:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) What previous event implies that Huber will play Caesar? I mean, his Pilaf voice would fit. 02:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sean would be a good choice. I forgot he was Indigo. And yeah, a month ago she told me she was going in to audition for something and for something that would probably not be announced to the public until around October. Looking at the dates of a few select tweets, it's not OP-related. But it gives you a good idea of what they're schedule is like. Chuck has played 3 mad scientists in the past. Stein, Kululu, and what's-his-face from D. Grayman. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, thrice is a typecast. 02:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't forget Shou Tucker. He's not exactly your traditional mad scientist, but he's pretty close to one. It's kind of hard to guess here since most of the Funimation regulars are voicing the Straw Hats so they probably won't voice any other characters to avoid sounding too similar. 06:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I love Chuck and all his roles, but I feel Sean's Indigo voice would suit Caesar's cartoonish look much better. I'd like to see him voice more in OP as well. AsuraDrago 22:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC)